Se y vive
by Lizie CoBlack
Summary: Emil Nekola será el mismo que de conocer a Michelle Crispino terminará ligado a él.


**Disclaimer** : estos personajes no son míos. El universo 'Yuri! on Ice' pertenece a la productora MAPPA, escrito por Mitsurō Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto, y dirigida también por esta última. La imagen pertenece a su creador. Yo solo me divierto creando fics.

 _Este Fic participa del Reto de apertura ''Jugando con el azar'' del foro ''See you Next Level''._

 **Advertencias** : Muy posible OoC. Tal vez, falta de coherencia. Intento (fallido) de romance.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

 _ **Se y vive**_

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

" _There's a thing called love_  
(Hay una cosa llamada amor)

 _That we all forget_  
(que todos olvidamos)

 _And it's a wasted love_  
(y es un amor perdido)

 _That we all regret_  
(del que todos nos arrepentimos)

 _You live your life just once_  
(Vives—tu vida—solo una vez)

 _So don't forget about a thing called love_  
(Así que no te olvides de una cosa llamada amor)

 _Don't forget, forget about a thing called love_  
(No te olvides, no te olvides de una cosa llamada amor)".

 _Thing called love_  
— _Above and beyond_.

* * *

I

Uno, dos, tres parpadeos antes de abrir los ojos definitivamente. La radio se enciende en ese instante, iluminando un poco las penumbras del cuarto, la voz del locutor le da los buenos días, él sonríe despacio como un acto de agradecimiento. Le encantan esos gestos, para madrugadores solitarios, la cordialidad y un buen mensaje puede hacer el inicio del día uno agradable. Tararea una canción que no conoce pero tiene un ritmo pegajoso, un hit de solo un momento.

Pasa las manos por el indicador de luz en la pared y el foco se ilumina. El clima es anunciado en la emisora, la semana estará despejada. Él suspira un poco, con el ánimo cayendo una fracción, las ganas de ver la nieve endurecer y salir a pasear en trineo o esquiar no se han ido desde que comenzó el invierno.

Hay algunos pasatiempo que no ha perdido con los años. Muchas cosas parecen haber perdurado.

Aún se adecua a los cambios, la tecnología que ganó terreno en el último milenio. Se siente algo viejo ante el pensamiento de regresar a lo antiguo, a la sensación de disfrutar lo percibido, utilizar los recursos con solo esfuerzo y trabajo, a lo efímero que deja una impresión perdurable más trascendental que lo físico o lo virtual. A vivir con el tiempo como una caricia sin la necesidad de ir a prisa.

A ser.

Otra existencia que no puede ser reemplazable.

Emil Nekola suspira alejando los anhelos y las cavilaciones, habrá que ser un poco más optimista, solamente es cuestión de tiempo y unas cuantas reparaciones más. Quizá desayunar en aquel viejo restaurante italiano, cerca de su ruta diaria, pueda convertirse en una costumbre que solucione su nostalgia. Nada pierde con intentar.

II

Si algo tiene aprendido hasta el momento de la familia Crispino, dueña del restaurante italiano, son en resumidas cuentas tres: 1) es una familia conservadora y tradicionalista, a excepción de Sara, la hija menor; 2) Sara y Michelle son gemelos, ella es extrovertida, habla mucho y se guarda poco, y él todo lo contrario y; 3) Mickey tiene un fuerte instinto protector hacia su hermana que raya a lo obsesivo. Teniendo en cuenta esas tres observaciones, el tiempo que pasa en el establecimiento con dichos gemelos es uno de los momentos más esperados durante el día.

Sara, con algo siempre que contar, le tiene al tanto de lo más hablado en el mundo, en la ciudad y también de la colonia; Mickey ha dejado de gruñir por sus pláticas con Sara para unirse forzadamente a compartir el café con ambos, si la clientela no es concurrida. Entonces en una día de esos, donde Sara es la que prepara las bebidas para ellos que, Crispino se muestra un poco más hablador.

—Así que eres patinador—, deja caer mientras observa la mesa.

La estática de su cuerpo es instantánea, esa sensación que comienza a germinar en él le recuerda al concepto de simpatía, eso es nuevo y emocionante. —¿Tú también practicas el deporte?

—Hace tiempo—. Asiente.

Nekola arquea las cejas, es automático signo de duda, hay algo en la forma que habló y el tono cual utilizó que no termina por comprender, como si se le escapara algo. Bueno, tampoco será necesario enterarse en ese instante, quizá un poquito de cháchara por aquí y otro desvío de tema por allá y Sara le soltará algo. En ese instante su nivel de curiosidad, por Michelle, sobrepasa el sesenta por ciento.

III

Su entrenador siempre le recalca que no debe ser tan descuidado, a su favor puede argumentar que no lo hace de forma intencional y eso de alguna manera solamente logra acrecentar su preocupación por él. Es de consciente lo entusiasta que es, el treinta por ciento es impulsivo adrede, y bueno él confía en el equipo que lo sigue todo el tiempo para la preparación de las competencias. Saltar es una de sus grandes habilidades, su cuerpo está equipado para ello qué se le va a hacer, es más sencillo encogerse de hombros y seguir.

Emil Nekola, el checo saltarín, ugh, hay que descartar los apodos para él, aunque estos sean en su pensamiento, es mejor que ese pequeño defecto no salga a la luz, ¿podría pedir algún cambio en su circuito interno para mejorarlo? Intentará convencerlos en la próxima revisión.

Y eso lo lleva a pensar en sus recurrente sueños, donde se ve a sí mismo compartir pista con el huraño gemelo de Sara, ese que cada que pide algo por la mañana en el restaurante italiano parece abstenerse de comerlo de un bocado como le hable más a una parlanchina hermana. Sara es una bella flor social, dentro de los estándares es completamente comprensible que hable con cualquiera dispuesto a escucharla. Su compañero de pista japonés llama a esa extraña fijación de Michael a Sara: complejo de hermana, y el nombre por sí solo lo explica todo. Para qué buscar tres pies al gato. Algunas veces en los sueños también aparece Sara, si recuerda bien aparecen todos los patinadores, hasta aquellos a los que hoy en día únicamente se los han presentado.

Para futuras referencias cuando le hablasen de su núcleo de memoria prestaría atención al discurso completo.

—¡Emil!—. Parpadea para enfocar la vista en el exasperado rostro de su entrenador. —¿Podrías al menos prestarme atención los cinco minutos generalmente requeridos?

Y el checo asiente un tanto avergonzado, no está siendo nada amable con el trabajo dedicado por su coach pero se ha dado cuenta que su atención usualmente dispersa, lo es aún más cuando los gemelos Crispino regresan a sus pensamientos, sobre todo cuando piensa en Mickey.

IV

Esa es una buena mañana.

Todo es blanco, y por fin puede ver el cielo un poco más libre de lo común. La semana por el ambiente resulta ser de lo más encantadora. Las grandes pantallas en los edificios están apagadas, los mensajes y comerciales no hacen un ruido incesante que entorpece sus sentidos y le provocan un picor, casi como si una jaqueca lo atacará, para su cuerpo eso es imposible. Sus niveles de vitalidad y su estructura se lo impiden, la innovación en salud.

Los filtros en el aire de la ciudad tienen poco trabajo esa semana, los olores están menos concentrados de gases. La radiación del sol es algo que ya no puede cambiar, no desde que la capa de ozono dejó de existir, Emil agradece no haber estado en esa época, no fue hasta hace unos cincuenta años que pudieron crear un domo sustituto, la desventaja de lo artificial radica en que entre más cargado esté el aire de contaminación menos se ve el cielo y el espacio en general. Según los viejos documentales y películas eso era tan natural como respirar sin filtros. Ahora eso es solo un sueño iluso de un pensamiento romántico.

Y Emil puede tener un poco de ello en su interior, cosa del programador sin duda.

El sonido de la campanilla al entrar al restaurante hace que la mirada violácea de Michelle se dirija a él brillando un poco en reconocimiento antes de componer un gesto hosco en su cara bronceada. La piel de ellos es un tesoro genético, dada la cantidad de nacimientos con gente blanca por la falta natural de los rayos solares. No hay una respuesta muy elaborada, tal vez solo sea una de las ventajas de ser un purista o tener unos genes fuertes, es un rasgo que los hace más especiales y a Nekola le gusta mucho pensar así, dejando atrás un poco la lógica racional del tercer mundo.

—¡Mickey! —es un impulso, muy primario, mover la mano de un lado a otro casi en el rostro del italiano. Su mano gana un golpe y él ríe, como una reacción en cadena. —¿Cómo ha estado tu mañana?

—Perfecta hasta que tu pueril rostro apareció—. Oh, sí, el Michelle de cada mañana.

—Buenos días, Mickey. —Sonrisa patentada por él. —¿Hoy Sara no nos acompaña? No se ve cerca. —Con lo poco que observó sobre el cuerpo del barista hacia la cocina. —Pero no importa, la compañía de Mickey es aún más encantadora.

Y la concentración de calor en las mejillas del italiano, antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a preparar el café junto a sus balbuceos sobre checos coscolinos, le predicen un magnífico día.

V

Hay un silencio confortable y lleno de confianza fluyendo entre ellos.

Sara deja pasar los minutos en su presencia, ambos dando sorbos a su bebida cada cierto tiempo. Lo hace sentir cómodo. Un momento entre amigos, pasar el tiempo por el simple hecho de acompañarse. Más allá, Michelle viene y va de la cocina transportando nuevos postres al mostrador a un lado de la barra. Murmura una canción y le da el ritmo con tarareos. Emil, aún en la distancia, sabe qué canción es: _serenata para dos_.

Puede verlo ataviado en un traje brillante acorde al color de sus ojos, dejando en la pista de hielo su despedida, a una importante mujer en su vida, a la única que quizá llegará a amar como ninguna otra; Su linda y hermosa hermana Sara, su pequeña. Ah, cae en él el peso de vivencias pasadas, de dos personas distintas que son ellos también.

—¿Michelle me odia?

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

—Por olvidarlo.

Observarse, con profundidad, como lo han hecho en otra época. Nada se rompe y los segundos pasan, la atmósfera se mantiene, así como ellos; y sin embargo, la pregunta se queda sin respuesta porque Emil está buscando no hallarla.

Filtrándose, tal cual un virus, la inseguridad anida en él.

VI

En el decadente mundo que habitan, el monstruo de la globalización, el consumismo y los resultados del cambio climático son los principales factores del descontento general, y la respuesta a la preocupación social de parte de los organismos sociales, más gubernamentales, es solamente el deporte. Y los deportistas un símbolo de unificación.

La realidad, en pos de barnizar, no se puede permitir ser presentada con crudeza; por tanto los alto mandos jamás aceptarán la deserción de cualquier atleta. Los patinadores artísticos, él, no son exentos a ello, más, como habitantes cualquiera, tienen derechos que los respaldan. Sumado al auge tecnológico, la muerte dejó de ser un impedimento.

Y en ese modelo Emil Nekola está atrapado.

VII

Ya no es necesario cerrar los ojos y dormir para poder ver a Michelle Crispino surcar su inconsciente. Los escenarios donde ambos son patinadores artísticos son reales, ahora lo sabe. La forma a detalle en que las imágenes se presentan muestran la excelente conexión que existe entre su lóbulo temporal medial con las partes de su cerebro involucradas en los procesos visuales, un trabajo muy interesante según el doctor hizo el favor de esclarecer. Una buena memoria, eso es lo que tiene, haciendo un excelente trabajo de almacenamiento.

Hay tantos tecnicismos que se pierden en él con la sensibilidad al clima frío.

Esquía de nuevo, después de, al parecer, cuatro años. Las viejas sensaciones se unen a las nuevas, siempre han estado ahí, latentes, huellas impresas que a la menor acción pueden ser activadas.

Es confuso ante los continuos déjà vu.

Ríe discreto ante el descenso, pletórico ante el recuerdo de las sonrisas sinceras de Mickey, desde ese instante impaciente a la espera.

VIII

—Mickey.

La vista firme en la pantalla…

—Mickey.

Lo está ignorando tercamente…

—Mickey.

Sin novedad.

—Emil, ¿puedes parar? quiero disfrutar de la transmisión—. Sin contacto visual.

Al menos ya habló, para regañarlo, además no es como si los cortes promocionales fueran muy divertidos. Sara huyó de la habitación tan solo verlos iniciar. ¿Será esa la oportunidad indicada para hablar? ¿El elefante en la habitación, lo llamaban?

—Moriste, Emil, lo hiciste hace cinco años—. Tono uniforme controlado, el cuerpo de Michelle está en calma, sus latidos regulares, en normalidad, sus sensores se lo indican. —No hay nada de qué hablar, ya solo es pasado.

Sí, ya no es humano.

Fue hecho androide según la ley conforme a su estatus de atleta. En pos de la paz la ciencia se hizo imponer, una ley que fue abolida tres años después; luego de una revuelta por los familiares y los deportistas, la población se levantó en protesta. Absurda ley, que ya no vale la pena pronunciar, hecha para ocultar la corrupción política y la desigualdad social. Los regentes del momento se pasaron con demasiada ficción distópica.

Y Emil sonríe porque, pese a todo, su existencia sigue vigente.

Ser humano; Ser androide. ¿es verdaderamente importante la división categórica como para marcar una real diferencia?

Para él lo importante es vivir.

—Soy una versión más nueva, duradera y resistente que antes. El mismo checo que te enamoró con sus saltos.

La energía en su circuito eléctrico le hace sentir chispas por todo su organismo, hay cierto grado de satisfacción al ver el esbozo de su sonrisa favorita en los labios de Michelle.

Emil Nekola será el mismo que de conocer a Michelle Crispino terminará, irremediablemente, ligado a él.

La cabeza de Mickey se reposa en su hombro, es solo un gesto sencillo pero para él es una cálida bienvenida.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Gracias por leer.**

Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de qué estuvo mal o qué necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.

…

La idea está super fumada, lo siento, esto no debería haber terminado así pero siendo sincera no veo cómo arreglarla pronto. Estoy apuntada en el reto y no pensé que me fuera tan difícil concretar la idea.

El tema de Emil me parece muy interesante en el anime, quise apoyar en un AU con ella, CyberPunk: Ya no soy humano, no salió, y espero más adelante hacer algo bueno con ella, o al menos que me guste.

Por el posible OoC, los errores de gramática y ortografía, una disculpa.

Bueno, espero que les gustara.

Saludos.

Lizie.


End file.
